The Muses of Love
by Freak09
Summary: After Joey and Seto get trapped in the school for a weekend Muses help this unlikely pair fall in love! SxJ Yaoi goodness! RB YY DT
1. Friday

_**The Muses of Love**_

**By: Freak09**

_**Friday**_

"Alright class, who wants pizza?" Mr. Krauss announced as he walked into the computer lab. (1)

"Yugi! Look at all that pizza. I want all of it!" Joey said excitedly yanking on his friends' sleeve, much like a little child.

"I will take it all for thirty dollars." Seto Kaiba said whipping out his wallet. Surprisingly his wallet wasn't very fat.

"Sold, to the teen with a big appetite."

"KAIBA! You did that just to annoy me!" Joey yelled as he looked hungrily upon the pizza. He hadn't packed a lunch and had run out of the house so fast he didn't get any breakfast.

"What makes you think that mutt?" Kaiba replied in a taunting tone.

"Because everyone in this class knows you're anorexic, you won't eat that." Joey said earning snickers from most of the class. (2)

A rumor had been circulating. Some jealous boy probably started it, but it had spread like wild fire. Once it had started though . . . everybody suspected it to be true. Kaiba was extremely thin and no one had ever seen him eat anything at lunch. Almost every person in the school believed the rumor that said Seto Kaiba was anorexic. In fact the other day the school counselor came and asked Kaiba if anything was troubling him, or if he had eaten anything lately. Kaiba unfortunately had unknowingly furthered their suspicions when he replied: "Actually I didn't eat this morning or last night, but why is it any of your business?"

"Oh so that is what all the whispers behind my back have been about. I thought they were about the porn site I made." Kaiba said thoughtfully to a room of gaping kids.

(A/N: sorry bout that! Couldn't help myself there! Let's go back to the last part!)

"Oh so that is what all whispers behind my back have been about? Well that explains all the teachers' worried looks. I'm not anorexic, so you all can go back to your pathetically boring lives now."

"Kaiba are you going to share the pizza?" Joey asked civil to his rival only for the chance to scarf pizza.

"No, in fact I'm going to eat it all right here in front of you."

Out of nowhere Joey launched himself onto Kaiba. Kaiba who was taken by surprise let down his ice cold look for a yelp as he realized what Joey was doing. Joey was sitting on his lap shoving the pizza in his mouth by the handfuls.

"WHEELER GET OFF MY LAP!"

"That's it, I have heard you two bicker like a married couple long enough. You are going to detention after school today with Mrs. Mussio." Mr. Krauss interjected watching both boys' faces become horrified . . . then again it's not as though they haven't had detention together before because they have, boy have they!

At lunch Joey complained to Yugi and the rest of gang like a small child would.

"Stupid Kaiba and his stupid money buying the delicious awesome sweet lovable pizza."

"Joey you can't blame this all on Kaiba. You are the one who was sitting on his lap." Yugi replied trying to hold back his giggles.

"You were sitting on his lap! I have to get transferred to that class, all the funny things happen then." Tristan pouted.

"Trust me Tristan; you'd never be able to concentrate in that class with Kaiba and Joey in it." Duke said remembering last week . . .

(Flashback)

"GIVE ME MY PENCIL KAIBA!" Joey yelled reaching as Kaiba held the pencil high above his head.

"What pencil Wheeler? You must be delusional, this is my pencil."

"No it isn't I saw you take it off of my desk."

Joey swiped for the pencil and knocked out of Kaiba's grasp and into the hair of Duke Devlin.

"Oops . . . sorry Duke," Joey said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

(End flashback)

"The pencil went in your hair, that's weird." Tristan commented biting into a juicy BLT, which reminded Joey how hungry he was.

"Hey guys, I'm going to bail alright, I'll see ya next period." Joey said as he walked off to find some place to be alone. The library was the only place he could think of that would be quiet at lunch time.

'Damn it! Moneybags is in here. Well I better leave before he sees me.' Joey thought as he turned to walk out the door.

"Hey mutt, why are you in the library I didn't know dogs could read?" Seto said as he spotted the blonde trying to escape his comments.

"I was just thinking almost the same thing, except I was wondering how you could read with such a huge ego in the way." Joey replied surprisingly calm and collected.

"Oh so now the mutt is thinking about me, should I be flattered or insulted?" Kaiba replied arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. He actually liked this verbal battle between him and the mutt.

"Why were you wondering if dogs could read? Does that mean you were thinking about me?"

"You do realize you just admitted to being a mutt." Kaiba said smirking his famous smirk.

"Nu uh,"

"Yes you did, and don't you think that is a bit childish?"

"Leave me alone Kaiba." Joey said walking out of the library dejectedly.

'I always lose to him. It's not fair. How can he be that good at everything? There has to be something he isn't good at.' Joey thought as he sat under a random tree in the courtyard.

Three girls were walking by. One was quite tall, and had died orange-reddish hair, and brown eyes. The other two had brunette hair and blue eyes. One of them could have passed for Kaiba's sister. (3)

"Yeah, so between Joey and Kaiba who would be on bottom?" The tall girl asked.

"Most definitely Joey," Replied the brunette that was jumping up and down in a hyper way.

"Yeah I think it would be Joey, I mean Kaiba's too dominant." The shortest brunette replied.

"What a jecttard," said the hyper brunette as one of her friends said something funny. (4)

'Great, even other people dwell on how I'm inferior to Kaiba. Sick . . . would I really be on bottom? WHAT! Bad thoughts bad thoughts!' Joey thought hitting himself in the head trying to get rid of the sick thoughts.

The rest of the day went by without any big event to get Joey's attention. He slept through almost all his classes.

"Alright Joey, Kaiba, I have to go copy this worksheet, so I will be back in a minute." Mrs. Mussio announced after Joey and Kaiba had been sitting in the room for about ten minutes.

The minute she walked out the door Joey started ripping up a sheet of paper.

SPLAT!

"Wheeler . . . what is stuck to the side of my face?" Kaiba asked, mortified as the spit wad slid off his face.

"Nothing," Joey replied launching little balls of paper at Kaiba's head.

"Why are you so childish Wheeler?" Kaiba asked as he got up to leave. The teacher hadn't come back, and their time was up.

Joey raced out ahead of Kaiba. He ran to the front doors and BAM!

"Stupid mutt," Kaiba remarked as he went to push the door open . . . it wouldn't budge. "DAMN DOOR! OPEN!" He yelled while kicking the door.

"Kaiba, I think we're stuck here for the weekend."

"NO REALLY, I DIDN'T NOTICE!"

"Wow you must be really tired then."

"Shut up Wheeler."

"Why?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT WHEELER, GO AWAY!" Kaiba yelled as he stormed off.

"Touchy . . ."

He heard scratching. Something was scratching the wall.

"Kaiba . . . don't mess with me!" Joey said walking into the room where he had heard scratching. Kaiba wasn't in there. "Kaiba . . ." Joey couldn't keep his voice from wavering. He was scared.

"Kaiba please stop. Y-you're scaring me." Joey said as he heard the noise again.

Joey walked around the school. He couldn't find Kaiba, and he could hear the scratching noises. Joey ran into the library to see Kaiba sitting on the floor calmly reading in the small corner area of the library.

"KAIBA," For once Joey was glad to see Kaiba. This time the shout for Kaiba was joyous instead of murderous.

"What," He replied curtly.

"Didn't you hear the noises?" Joey asked confused.

"No, I think you're hearing things Wheeler."

"I'm cold,"

"Then go find a blanket or something."

"Um . . . will you come with me?" Joey asked, he was scared and it was getting dark in the school because the sun was going down. Plus it was winter, so the sun went down early. The school was cold because they turn the heaters down during the weekend.

"Is the mutt scared?"

"Yes and you would be too if you had seen The Grudge."

"Fine, I'll come with you, but only because I want a blanket too."

So the two boys set out on their brave journey to find blankets. After a half hour of searching every room that was unlocked they found one big blanket.

"Great just perfect, not only am I stuck in school with you for the weekend, but to keep warm and alive I have to share a relatively small blanket with you. This must be my lucky weekend." Kaiba said rubbing his temples trying to hold back the headache that was coming on.

They made their way back to the library.

"Alright, to stay warm we have to . . . stay close."

"I don't want toooooooo." Joey whined babyishly.

"Fine, I don't care if you freeze to death." Kaiba replied as he lay down on the floor.

Joey lied down on the other side on Kaiba; he wasn't close to him at all. Joey kept getting colder and colder. So, he scooted a bit closer to the brunette staring at the ceiling. Closer and closer and closer he scooted. When he was sure Kaiba was asleep he snuggled right up to his chest. Kaiba was lying on his back and Joey was snuggled up next to him in a ball on his side.

'Man, Kaiba's like a furnace. Mmm he smells like cinnamon.' These were the last thoughts that were even barely coherent in Joey's mind.

(1)- My real Math teacher actually did this.

(2)- He really does look anorexic doesn't he?

(3)- My friends and I have conversations like this about guys in our school. I know I know we're really creepy. The tall girl is Angelika, the short brunette is Bev, and the hyper one is me! I could pass for Kaiba's sister, I really could.

(4)- That's my new word! It's a mix between reject and retard!

Okay that chapter is like really long! YAY! BTY I'm updating all my stories every Thursday! I want to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends! She helped me evolve this plot! So . . . I dedicate this story to PunkerGirlAira! Also known as . . . Angelika! She is working on a totally awesome Seto Joey story! The minute she posts it you will all know!

See you all next Thursday!


	2. Saturday

Jemu: I think that Joey would be on bottom and all my friends agree . . . Seto is way dominant . . . how could he not be on top!

Sup! I totally LOVE this story! It is the bomb! Well . . . here you go! It's going to get a little more conflict . . . hopefully it will be the best of my stories yet! BTW have you noticed that I'm a moron and instead of putting BTW I put BTY! I just noticed! Anywho . . . I like these little dot thingies . . . oh . . . right . . . shutting up!

_**The Muses of Love**_

_**By Freak09**_

**Saturday**

'Mmm . . . what is so warm?' Seto Kaiba thought as he felt the warm thing next to him.

'Wait . . . warm human not thing . . . pineapples . . . why does this smell like pineapples? I like pineapples . . . hold on, I can't get sidetracked. What or who is lying on my chest? WHEELER!' Seto jumped up immediately regretting his action as the cold hit him.

"Kaiba . . ." Joey mumbled as he started shivering.

"It's absolutely freezing here. I'm going to find another blanket." Kaiba said as he stalked out of the room kinda embarrassed. He had not exactly minded that Joey was curled up on his chest, and that scared him.

'It's so freaking cold! Where did Kaiba go . . . wait . . . did I just want Kaiba to be near me?' Joey thought as he opened his eyes to see that Kaiba was nowhere in sight.

Joey got up slowly, hoping that somehow he would magically become warm. It didn't happen. The scratching started again. Was it just convenient for the scratching to start when Kaiba wasn't with him? Now Kaiba was gonna think he was crazier than before.

"Hey mutt I see you're awake." Kaiba said as he walked in the room.

"Shh . . . listen." Joey commanded as the scratching commenced.

"What is that?" Kaiba asked looking intently at the wall where the noise was coming from.

"If I knew I wouldn't be so scared, duh!" Joey said shivering of cold and fear.

"Well . . . let's go find out what it is." Kaiba said as he went right up next to the wall.

Suddenly the scratching stopped. Nothing was heard.

"Stupid mutt, your crazy is contagious." Seto said as he walked out of the room just to get away from the mutt.

"Tristan . . . do you think Joey is okay?" Yugi asked worriedly. "That is the fourth time I've called his house and no one answered."

"I'm sure he's just fine." Téa answered, kicking Tristan butt at duel monsters.

"Ugh . . . how did you beat me?" Tristan whined falling back on the floor defeated.

"Yeah . . . I guess you're right, he's fine." Yugi agreed still suspicious.

"NEVER TALK BACK TO ME!" A voice roared while a small body shivered, cowering in fear.

"I'm s-s-sorry." The boy sobbed stuttering horribly.

"Don't stutter! It makes you sound stupid!" Bakura yelled the white haired Yami was shaking in fury. His dark brown eyes were full of anger.

"I won't d-do it again." Ryou said meekly trying not to stutter.

"You better not." Bakura answered as he walked to his room and slammed the door.

Ryou's body was covered in bruises. He sat in the corner for another five minutes before stumbling numbly into the bathroom to clean up. His white hair was tinted pink with the little blood from the cut on his forehead. For once the caring brown eyes didn't show kindness. They showed hate, utter loathing, and it was all directed at the being that was upstairs. Bakura beat Ryou almost everyday. The littlest thing could set him off. Even when Ryou was being his nicest, if Bakura took it the wrong way, he took it the wrong way and there was no righting your wrong.

"What did I ever do to him?" Ryou asked aloud looking at his reflection. He got no answer. The worst part was that no one was there to comfort him, nothing to take away the pain and loneliness. "I don't need anyone. Contrary to what Bakura says I'm not weak, if I've put up with this how could I be weak?"

"Look at all those poor boys. They really do need our help sisters." Muse Divinity said looking through the portals onto various scenes.

"Oh yes, it's a miracle they have made it this long without our help." Muse Trivinity agreed watching Yugi and his friends.

"Sister's what are we going to do?" Muse Sivinity asked helplessly, she was always the pessimistic one.

"We're going to go right down there and make them fall in love, durf!" Muse Nadasy answered with her normal over enthusiastic jump right in attitude.

"Now Nadasy, we have to plan what we are going to do and what would be best for the boys." Muse Rivinity stated in her calming tone. "We mustn't be noticed or else we'll have specific missions, not just working of our own choosing . . . so . . . Nadasy you must be on your bet behavior. Don't interfere too much."

"Yes sister, but what if I see a lonely girl who needs someone?" Nadasy asked looking upon the young girl working at Kaiba Corp.

"All I'm saying is don't be noticed! Now we must formulate a plan! Ladies . . . love is in the air!" Muse Rivinity called out while the Muse sister's cheered. Match making was their favorite type of work after helping scared mother's have babies.

'Stupid mutt. Making me here noises. His crazy is becoming contagious. I can't stay here much longer.' Kaiba thought as he wondered the empty halls of his school. He was walking aimlessly through the halls when he heard giggling.

"Hello?" Kaiba called out as he turned the corner. Hope had suddenly jumped up in him. Maybe if someone else was here he could get out. However no one was around the corner. "Damn it all! The mutt is making me go crazy even when I'm not in the same room as him." Slightly freaked out Kaiba made his way back to the library, for he had seen The Grudge.

"Molly!" Mokuba yelled as he cannon balled his brother's only friend and most trusted employee.

"It's good to see you too Mokuba." Molly replied giggling at the younger Kaiba's antics.

"Have you seen my Big Brother?" Mokuba asked he had looked all over, now he came to Seto's office.

"No, he didn't come in today." Molly pulled a brunette curl into her face from her bun. She hated having her hair up, but it was Kaiba Corp. policy. Just because Seto was her friend didn't mean she could ignore company rules.

"That's funny, cause he didn't come home last night either." Traces of worry were evident in the small boy's voice. He really loved his brother.

"Oh I'm sure he's alright, he can take care of himself." Molly said reassuringly. "Listen I get off in a half and hour, if you want I can take you out to eat some where. We could hang out."

"Okay!" Mokuba said happily he knew his Big Brother could take care of himself.

"Hey Yami, what time is it?" Yugi asked looking at Yami.

"It's six o'clock. Why do you ask Yugi?"

"No reason, I'm just worried about Joey that's all."

"Oh yes, he hasn't been home in a long time."

"Do you think he's alright?"

"Yes Yugi, I believe he is in very good hands."

'I'm so glad Bakura hasn't come out of his room.' Ryou thought with relief as he got his coat on. 'Going out for dinner will be a good change, maybe I'll ask Malik to go with me?'

"RYOU!" A yell erupted from upstairs.

Slowly he trudged up the stairs. So close to going out, having some fun, doing what he wants for once.

"What . . ." Ryou asked hoping that Bakura was just going to leave him alone. Unfortunately he had left his coat on.

"We're you thinking about leaving?" Bakura asked suspiciously.

"Yeah . . . I was gonna go out to dinner. Do you want to come?"

'I suppose since we're in public he could be good company.' Ryou thought as he watched Bakura.

"Fine, but no French food."

For some odd reason, Ryou found this statement funny. Last time they had eaten out Ryou had picked the restaurant. Bakura, they found out was allergic to almost all French food. Ryou dare not laugh though for fear he might offend Bakura. He hated living like this. Not being to laugh when he thought something funny. In fact he hadn't laughed in forever.

"What are you doing mutt?" Kaiba asked as he walked in the library seeing Joey.

"Wha . . . oh . . . reading," Joey said going back to his book.

"How are you reading? It's really dark in here."

"I just am, why? Do you need glasses?"

"No, but you'll need them soon, because reading in the dark ruins your eyes." Kaiba said matter-of-factly.

Scratching, the noise startled both boys. It was quite dark in the library. Neither boy noticed the other jumped because they could barely see each other.

"K-K-Kaiba . . ."

"What mutt?" Though his words were harsh they lacked the certain gusto that was trademark of their owner. As good as he was at not showing emotion in face or voice he couldn't keep the fear from seeping into his own voice. If Joey could see him it would be a once in a life time chance. Kaiba's face was chalk white, blue eyes alert, unblinking, and fearful.

In the dark both boys found their way to the spot in which they had slept. Neither one spoke for the scratching continued. Somehow, unbeknownst to both Joey and Kaiba, they clung to each other in fear.

A squeaking was heard, as through the dim light they could make out the form of a small mouse.

"It's just a mouse!" Kaiba and Joey yelled in unison. A stupid little mouse had scared Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp. how pathetic.

"I hope Joey is alright." Yugi said as he drifted off to sleep. It was 10 o'clock.

"I know he is." Yami replied through their mind link. He slept in the room across the hall from Yugi's.

"YOU EMBARASSED ME IN PUBLIC!" Bakura yelled as he threw Ryou against the wall.

Bakura left the room. Ryou was barely aware of the fact. The room swam in front of his eyes. Darkness loomed. It took hold of him, and his last thoughts were 'another night on the floor, I might as well put a bed down here.'

"Whom should we assign to whom?" Muse Divinity asked.

"I think we should all work together on all of the boys." Muse Trivinity interjected knowing they did better together, and the way things were going now they would need all the help they could get.

"Another all nighter I suppose. I'm going to get more coffee." Nadasy said unnoticed as she went into the small space they called a kitchen.

"Molly do you think Seto is alright?" Mokuba asked for the billionth time that night.

"Yes I think he is just fine." Molly answered while whipping his butt at Mario Kart for Nintendo 64. It was old, but still one of their favorite games.

"Yeah I think he's fine too." Mokuba said as he slipped on a banana. "Grrrr."

"WOOT WHOOO! I beat a Kaiba!"

Seto once again was the first asleep, and next to him laid Joey Wheeler. This time though they had agreed, and instead of Joey sneaking next to Kaiba in the middle of the night that was how they started out, but only because it was cold.

'No one in their right mind besides Mokuba would cuddle up with Seto Kaiba unless they were freezing.' Joey thought as he drifted into a world with giant donuts and Seto Kaiba dressed like a bunny.


	3. Sunday

Sorry! I should have explained earlier, the Muses are of my own creation, and this is going to be a trilogy. These Muses are kinda based on the Muses in Hercules! My Muses are better though! Molly's my OC too! But she isn't going to be paired with anyone! She is there for a special reason! You'll find that reason out in the third installment of . . .

_**The Muses of Love**_

_**By: Freak09**_

**Sunday**

"So long and thanks for all the fish!" A dolphin yelled as Joey jumped off a cliff. "AHHH!" Joey yelled as he jerked awake.

"Who, what, when, where, and why!" Seto yelled as he sat up like a lightning bolt struck him. Seto looked around confused. "Oh yeah . . ." he said as he remembered where he was.

"Sorry . . ." Joey said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"You better be," Seto said as he yawned and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Eleven o'clock." Joey answered looking at his watch.

"Whoa, that is the latest I've ever slept in . . ." Seto said as he got up at a leisurely pace.

* * *

"Yami, I'm really worried."

"Yugi . . . I know Joey is all right, I can sense him." Yami replied calmly.

"Sorry I'm just really worried."

"I know Yugi, but you will worry yourself to death. He is FINE!"

"Sorry," Yugi said meekly.

* * *

"RYOU! THIS COFFEE IS TOO HOT!" Bakura screamed as the coffee he spilled seeped into his pants burning him in . . . ahem . . . places. (1)

"Sorry," Ryou said as he handed Bakura a towel to clean his pants.

"What temperature did you heat this at?" Bakura asked angrily going to the bathroom to change.

"I told you it was hot, and not to drink it for a little bit." Ryou said accusingly.

"Well it's not supposed to be hot when I drink it." Bakura said pouting.

These were the times when Bakura wasn't totally unbearable. These were the times when Ryou almost thought Bakura was cute. ALMOST.

* * *

"Hey GUESS WHAT!" Joey yelled (he had eaten all the ice cream in the cafeteria.)

"What," Kaiba said as he flinched when he heard Joey's high pitched scream.

"I FOUND A STEREO!" Joey said as he blasted the music and swung his hips to the music. "COME DANCE!" With that Joey dragged Seto off his chair where he had been sitting reading since they woke up.

"No."

"Why?"

"No." Seto replied obstinately.

"That's not an answer." Joey said pouting slightly.

"I don't know how to dance to this crap. I dance to the waltz and such, not this rock or hip hop or whatever it is." Seto replied angrily.

"I'll teach you how to dance." Joey said seriously. It was like a sin to not know how to dance. Did Mokuba know how to dance? These were the thoughts that went through Joey's head as he waited for Seto to respond.

"No, I don't want or need to know how to dance to this." Seto said rudely.

"Yes you do, if you want to ever have fun while dancing you want to know how to dance to the rhythm of the music." Joey said demonstrating.

In his mind Seto really did want to know how to move to the rhythm of the music like Joey. The way he moved was . . . entrancing. "Alright, but don't touch me." Did he just agree to get dancing lessons from the mutt?

"I wouldn't want to." Joey replied laughing.

(You know you want some." Seto said starting to grind with Joey.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Joey said as he let out a soft moan while Seto began kissing his neck.

"Screwing you, you're damn sexy and I'm horny." Seto said moving with Joey to the music as their tongues danced in each others mouths.)

(Sorry, that didn't really happen I just needed to put it down. Let's go back.)

So Joey taught Seto how to dance and sway with the rhythm. They danced the night day away and went to sleep that night thoroughly tired.

* * *

"Nadasy . . . was that your doing?" Divinity asked as she watched the two boys dance.

"Maaayyybeee?" Nadasy answered shifting her eyes.

"Good job." Divinity said appraisingly.

"Thank you!" Nadasy said as she watched the two boys go to sleep.

* * *

"Serenity will you go to a movie with me?" Duke asked over the phone.

"I will have to ask my brother, but I would love to otherwise." Serenity replied happily.

"Great, how about we see a movie Friday."

"I would love to." Serenity replied sweetly.

"I will count the days." Duke said as he hung up.

I wonder where Joey is, I hope he's alright. Serenity thought as she hung up the phone.

* * *

"Molly why isn't my brother home yet?" Mokuba asked tearing up. "Did he leave me here to fend for myself?"

"I know he wouldn't do that." Molly said comforting the smaller Kaiba.

"Why didn't he call?"

"His cell phone probably died, and he doesn't want to touch a normal phone that average people can use."

"Alright, but if he doesn't come home from school tomorrow I'm calling the police." Mokuba said as he walked up to bed.

* * *

"Yami,"

"He's fine Yugi."

"But if he isn't in school tomorrow, I'm going to his house."

"Fine, I won't stop you."

"Goodnight Yami."

Goodnight Yugi."

* * *

"I'm sorry." Ryou sobbed while he beating was going on.

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it." Bakura said harshly as he kicked Ryou in the ribs.

"Please stop . . ." Ryou whimpered, and miraculously Bakura stopped. "Thank you."

"You better be thankful." Bakura said as he stomped off to bed.

* * *

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! You all probably don't even remember what this story is about, and this chapter was horrible! WAHHHH! ;; I have good reasons, but they don't matter, I should have updated! I'm sorry FORGIVE ME! I won't be able to update till June third, and I will update on that day every story I'm working on! See ya then!

freak09


End file.
